


my Lucifer is lonely

by SmexyWatermelon



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Masochism, PTSD, Post Ultimate, because she has awesome silver prosthetics to punch vampires with, canon violence, frenemies to lovers, reader is disabled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyWatermelon/pseuds/SmexyWatermelon
Summary: As the only surviving regenerator in the ranks of the Hellsing organization, you take it upon yourself to lead its army against the forces of darkness.Sir Integra’s wayward vampire has been back for no more than a year, and the rivalry between the two of you has sparked instantaneously.Separately, you two have been able to strengthen Hellsing’s position considerably. But will it be the same once the Round Table forces you to work closely together?
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing) & Reader, Alucard (Hellsing)/Original Character(s), Alucard (Hellsing)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

You like your job.

Not today, but normally, you truly do.

Your line of work can be described in a myriad of ways. Is it rewarding? But of course. A role in contact with the public that lets you meet new, interesting people everyday? Yeah, you could say that too. In a way, there’s adventure and thrill in it, and your finely tuned skills make you one of the best suited to tackle leadership roles.

You did enjoy it.

But no, _God no, not today_.

The pointy, stout peaks of the roofs of Hellsing manor poke through the tree line. It’s a familiar sight, but not a much cherished one.

A nod from your driver and the guard checking your vehicle at the gate immediately lets you through.  
You sink back in the passenger seat, folding your arms over your chest. The cured trees at each side of the entry way slowly pass by, greeting your return, cadencing the unpleasantness that’s soon to come.

Being summoned to the manor is a rather uncommon occurrence, and you like it that way. The lack of ghouls to massacre and otherworldly entities to hunt makes your hands feel itchy.  
If anything, it’s quite ironic: the worst part of your job, out of all the things it could’ve been, is having to deal with your boss. Possibly the one single thing you have in common with the rest of the work force on Earth. That, and having to deal with your boss’… family, for a lack of a better term.

Hellsing’s pet was unquestionably on a whole otherworldly level: a murderous psychotic hazard passed down with the generations. Talk about one hell of a family heirloom right there.  
He is more of a nuisance than an actual threat, yet… the fewer chances of dealing with that vampire idiot, the better.  
Deep down you know he has a good track record… well, as good as a master-lord-vampire track record gets. But you’d lie if you said you liked having him around.

You have a bad hunch about this meeting, but when the orders have to be issued, failing to report to Sir Integra is simply not an option. You take in a deep breath as you approach the building, gesturing to the soldiers to let you in.

As soon as you step foot on the thick carpets, you can feel something heavier filling the air. The familiar awareness that someone, somewhere, is intently watching your every move - and it wasn’t just the creepy paintings littering the entirety of the walls.

No matter how lightly you tread the halls or how quickly you reach your destination, he is always there. Watching, following, and talking.

 _God_ _knows_ he likes talking.

“It’s been a while, sweet cheeks,” You reflexively roll your eyes at the voice.  
“Not nearly long enough, you godless abomination.” You turn your head towards the wall on your right, staring holes into him as he steps out of the hard surface.  
“Charming. Do you do this with every vampire or do you save all your contempt just for me?”

“Don’t even start it, Alucard.”  
“Oh, I would never,” he deadpans, narrow eyes staring at you through the thick lenses.

You match his gaze, but continue moving. This maze of a mansion is difficult enough to navigate on its own, and the added nuisance of Alucard following you around certainly doesn’t help.  
“You’re still going on with this stalking act?”  
“Only for my favorite lapdog.”  
“Lucky me.” You huff in annoyance.  
You almost falter when he appears in front of you out of thin air.

“You’re really getting on my nerves, vampire.”  
His deep laughter echoes in the wide hall. “I get that often.”  
“Ever wonder why?” You drawl, seemingly only adding to his amusement. “Tell you what, I’ll spell it out for you nice and easy, since it’s apparently such a difficult concept to grasp,” You square your shoulders and step in front of him, but it’s difficult to puff up and feel big when Alucard’s towering presence is in the same room.  
Then again, that has never stopped you before, has it?

“Leave. Me. Alone.”  
You move to the side and well past him, following the familiar set of doors and corridors that would have brought you to the meeting hall.  
“Now, that would be intimidating if you were-“ You feel a very distinct shift in the air, as if something has suddenly filled up the space in front of you. “Well, _intimidating_.”  
“Jesus-“ you dodge his head last-minute, realizing he has appeared just ahead of you, upside-down, walking on the ceiling.

“What is wrong with you??”  
“You want me to list that chronologically or alphabetically?”  
You pinch the bridge of your nose, exasperated. “Why--?”  
He chuckles more, adding insult to injury.

“Why are you so fond of my presence?”  
His head tilts to the side, his dark wavy locks following the movement. Sharp red eyes narrow behind thick lenses. “I find your annoyance delightful.”  
“Just shut up.”  
He tuts disapprovingly. “So rude, little hunter. You kiss your mother with that mouth?” He chuckles at your scowl, and you feel your own fingers leaving dents in your palms with how hard your fists are clenching.  
He quickly disappears in the shadows once more, reappearing at the end of the hall, next to the elevator.  
Of course there’s a smug grin on his face. There’s always a smug grin on his face.

“After you.” He offers, gesturing with his arm bent at the elbow. You roll your eyes at his mannerism and quickly move inside the elevator, pressing the button and waiting for the doors to close.

It begins its ascent with a low, humming buzz. You stare straight ahead, feeling your hair stand on end just by being in his close proximity. “When the time comes…” Your voice captivates him, and he stares intently at you above the tinted lenses. “I will fucking demolish you.”  
“I’d love to see you try.” The genuine eagerness in his voice never ceases to feel unsettling. “Don’t keep me waiting long,” He murmurs, disappearing inside one of the walls. You stare at the empty space that he previously occupied for a few seconds, before turning back towards the entrance.

The doors ding open, and you’re greeted by one of the secretaries. “Ah, captain (y/s)! Sir Integra is waiting for you. This way please,”

The room he leads you to is big, yet it feels crammed. Hushed discussions fall to silence when the ministers take notice of your presence.  
You have always turned a few heads at official meetings, and this one isn’t any different. In the past, you liked thinking your reputation had something to do with it, but you’ve learnt that your family name and history are the most likely culprits.  
You don’t mind the stares, as long as they aren’t mocking ones. Besides, half the time people don’t even know who you are, and are just merely staring at your shiny, deadly, metal hands.  
It was a childhood accident, and not an uncommon one at that. During a vampire attack, you were severely injured, and both your arms had to be replaced from the elbow down.  
You can’t truly complain. The silver plated high-tech carbon prosthetics make caving in skulls that much easier.

Several sets of eyes focus on you. There’s expectations filling the stuffy air, and you’re unsure of Integra’s motives to call you in for a briefing.  
The blonde woman is staring at you from the other end of the table. In her face you recognize the exact same uneasy expression you are currently wearing. “Captain (y/s)-“  
“Greetings, Sir.”  
There’s more murmuring inside the room, and you can’t quite place who is speaking with who. If you have caused trouble, a formal impersonal letter of warning would have been bliss compared to whatever this is supposed to be.

“Our intel has provided information about a vampire nest located in downtown London,” You see a crimson coat flashing for a second in the corner of your eye. You ignore it, but you can’t help but feel the vampire’s piercing gaze setting on you once more. “Your unit is assigned to neutralize it and all of its members. Civilian casualties must be kept at a minimum,” She noticeably pauses, and you have the awful feeling she’s just sweetening the pill. It all seems fairly straightforward, as far as Hellsing tasks go. So why this parade?

“Alucard will be sent with your team to ensure the success of the operation.”  
Ah. There it is.  
You would have never wanted to question her orders, but having Alucard watching your back is simply not happening.  
“Excuse me, ma’am,” Integra’s gaze pierces right through you. “My unit is more than capable of dealing with vampires on our own. We don’t need Alucard’s presence on the battlefield. It will bring unnecessary havoc-”  
“These are your orders, Captain. Go.”  
You really wish it wasn’t like this, but the mere thought of cooperating with a vampire sends your mind blank with rage.  
You try, and fail, to keep a level head. “I apologize, sir. I will rephrase that-“ You lick your lips, and just seeing Alucard in the back of the room makes you lose your composure. “I don’t want this ballsy motherfucker to jump around an apartment in the middle of the town and leave a gory bloody mess behind. With due respect-” Integra slams her hand on the table. “With due respect, you will do as you’re fucking told, soldier! Now get the hell out of my sight.”

You feel heat rising to your cheeks, but try to keep your emotions under control. You turn on your heels and move out of the room, doing your best not to slam the door behind you.

You close your eyes and take in deep breaths. You can feel pure anger traveling down your limbs, making your fingers shake. You really need to punch something, but none of the expensive options surrounding you right now are even remotely viable.  
You feel your phone buzzing, and after fishing it out of its pocket you thumb through the details of the operation.

“Is this mission of yours even remotely interesting?”  
Your eyes snap towards that baritone voice. Of course he’s already out of the conference room- arms crossed over his chest and leisurely leaning against the wall.  
“Not now,” You really wish that would work. Too bad Alucard can’t be dismissed just like that.  
“Careful with that fiery attitude, little one, lest it scorches you.”  
You hurl the phone at his face, but he catches it mid air. He scrolls through the mission details, scrunching up his nose. “And this… this is not even fun!”

Realizing your mistake, and damning your idea of waking up this morning in the first place for the umpteenth time today, you sigh and pace closer to him, reaching out with your hand. “I need that back.” He raises the phone above his head, plenty out of reach. “Alucard-“  
“Ask nicely.”  
The thought of breaking his leg and retrieving your phone crosses your mind more than once in that split second, but you ultimately raise your hands in defeat and begin walking away from him. “You know what? Keep it. Choke on it.”

“Giving up so easily, miss huntress?”  
“Think of it as a tactical retreat.”  
He appears in front of you, stopping you in your tracks.  
“It doesn’t have to be like this,” He grabs your chin between index and thumb, making you look up to his face. “We can play nicely together...”  
You shove his hand away. “Don’t.”  
“You shouldn’t dismiss an offer of good will so carelessly.”  
“I doubt you even know what good will is.”

“Conversely, I can be quite the charming companion… when adequately prompted.” He offers the phone to you. “Will you put your little dream aside in the name of our cooperation?”  
You snatch the phone right out of his hand. “It’s not a dream. It’s a promise.” You lock gaze with him, crimson bloodshot eyes staring at you over the rim of his glasses. “We will go out tonight and murder that vampire scum. And once all of them are eradicated, and you are the last monster roaming this Earth, I will slay you and adorn my mantlepiece with your head.”  
“Oh, the things you say to me…” There’s so much glee in his laughter. So much lust in his voice.

You sigh, almost physically in pain.  
This is _definitely_ going to be a problem, isn’t it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel terribly unprepared for writing more Hellsing things... I feel like characters drift towards OOC moments way too quickly.  
> This is the first fic I'm actively trying to improve my writing with, but I unfortunately still fall short under several aspects.  
> Please pardon the weird pacing. It was either this or scrapping the chapter and starting over, which would have taken far too long.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update! If you do, please consider leaving a comment. Even a capitalized keymash really makes my day <3

The journey to the barracks is brief and quiet. Alucard is too busy scaring the troops to really contribute to your rampaging headache.

You enter the designated quarters of your patrol, finding your team ready and willing to listen to your commands.  
Scarred and weathered faces clad in dark Kevlar suits stare back at you in the dimly lit room. It’s a selected few, a SWAT team for vampire hunting. You can’t face powerful enemies like Alucard and Seras do, but you are the most important Hellsing resource right after the two of them.

You bring the info over the big screen in the centre of the wall, bathing everyone in a cold sterile light. “Alright lads,” You gesture towards the 3D reconstruction of the industrial complex currently on screen. Lots of cements columns and siderooms, tiled floors and barren walls.  
“The building is located in the slums. It’s still a construction site, but it’s in the middle of an inhabited neighbourhood. You know the procedure-” You hear a single clap of hands meeting together, and you don’t know if it’s your hair standing on end or the headache becoming imperceptibly worse, but you know _exactly_ who that is.

It was just a matter of time before he found the right room. “So, who is ready for this field trip?” The men’s eyes all go well past you, to the imposing figure in red creeping close behind.  
“Uhmm… boss?”  
“Don’t mind him. He’s mostly innocuous.”  
The vampire tilts his head to the side, as if your words come as news to him. “Oh, am I now?“  
You ignore his retort, and soon enough the soldiers’ attention – save for a few sparse, highly concerned glances – is drawn back to the plan.

“Reports of missing people have been abundant in the past few weeks, and work has been suspended in the almost completed industrial site ever since. Intel expects about three vampires, maybe more, and civvy casualties.” You pause, swallowing back that deep sigh. “As you might have noticed, HQ has graciously provided us with an escort.” You say, gesturing towards the seven foot tall problem currently standing at your side.  
“’Sup.”  
“He’s been sent to aid us tonight and he will be on his best behaviour.” You manage to stare daggers even through those thick lenses of his. “Are we clear?”  
“Crystalline.” He replies, smiling from ear to ear.

You don’t believe him, but when has that ever mattered. You shake that feeling away, going back to illustrating the plan.  
“There’s another block of apartments that can give us access to the roof. Jackson, you take lead of half the team, start from the top of the building and get down from there.”  
The man in question, your second in command, straightens up. His light blue eyes glimmer in the dark room. “Yes, ma’am.”  
“The second half will take the ground floor and secure the basement. Me and Alucard will clear the lower floors and meet the first team halfway through. We _will_ have eyes on us, so I want you all to give your best.”

“Ma’am? What kind of attention should we expect?”  
“I don’t know yet exactly. But our higher ups seem personally invested in all of this. Whatever it is, we must be prepared. Stay on your toes, soldiers.”  
You pause, mirroring that expecting look you see in your men’s eyes. “Questions?” Tense, impatient silence is your only interlocutor. “Good, let’s move out.”  
Everyone shuffles out of the room, readying the equipment for the mission. With some luck and a slight hint of cooperation on the vampire’s part, you dare imagine the mission might even go somewhat smoothly.

“And you-“ You turn to Alucard, pinning him in place with a glare. “I want you by my side at all times.”  
His copper eyes seem to almost shine in the dimly lit room. “Not even ten minutes in and I’m already the teacher’s pet,” He paces around you. “if I had known it took this little to become your favourite, I would have volunteered long ago.”  
“I’m serious.”  
“So am I.” He chuckles. “Why the short leash? I could tear everyone inside open before your men even step past the threshold.”  
“There might still be civilians inside.” You explain drily, expecting a retort.  
“…Unless they’ve already been turned and we’re wasting time.”  
“We’re going to act under the assumption they’re still alive and in need of rescue.”  
“Ohh, I see,” he purrs mirthfully. “You don’t think I’ll keep them safe.”  
“I’m positive you’re going to eat them, so, yeah.” You stretch a tight smile over your face. “Congrats, Sherlock.”

His tongue slides over sharp teeth. “I’m hurt, captain. Truly.”  
“Good. Let’s get this over with.”

\---

The peripheries are quiet, eerily so at this hour of the night.

You are still waiting for Jackson’s team to be in position. The complex has a simplistic, almost crude design, but it serves its purpose. You can still smell the faint scent of fresh paint on the walls.  
You lean with your back against the outside wall next to the entrance, Alucard doing the same at your side. The fact he is behaving as requested somehow doesn’t make you trust him one bit.  
You check your equipment one last time: your trusty shotgun is strapped tightly against your back, and you’re keeping the silver shortsword at the ready.  
The wind howls gloom songs against the hollows of the street.

“They should be ready any minute now,” You turn to the vampire at your side. “Can I expect you to move quickly and quietly?”  
“Quickly, yes. Quietly?” He pushes the magazine inside the gun, flashing a bright, toothy smile. “No can’t do, ma’am.”  
You sigh, disappointed but not surprised. “Are you really going to make me run after you, screaming ‘bad Alucard’?”  
“Now wouldn’t that be annoying.”  
The frown forming on your face only serves to amuse him.  
“Come now, Sir Integra demanded us we get along. Won’t you follow your orders like a good little soldier?”

“I don’t know why the chief thinks we can work pretty together. As far as I’m concerned, I’m babysitting you tonight, for… whatever reason.”  
“You really think you’d be able to keep me under control if I didn’t want you to. How cute.”  
“It’s my job now, so you better believe that and fast.”  
“No need to bare your teeth, little one. For you, I’m always all ears.” He murmurs, and you can taste the bile rising to your throat. It’s moments like this that make you wish for mercenary life.

Just as you’re about to reply, the walkie talkie strapped to your shoulder crackles with static and Jackson’s voice. “Team Charlie is a go, Captain.”  
“Loud and clear. Everybody in position.”  
You look back at the team Bravo standing before you, ready to follow your orders and secure the basement floor.  
You take in a deep breath, adrenaline already buzzing inside your chest. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

The door easily gives way under the heel of your boot, raising dust around it as it falls to the ground.  
You sneak inside, silently moving to the stairs to the upper floors.  
You painfully notice Alucard’s careless stride, but he isn’t making any noise either, so you chalk it up as progress and move on.

You spot it in the darkness. The first true vampire of the night. “I’m taking the left, you go right-“  
But Alucard moves in the open, without warning. “What the hell do you think you’re doing-“ You hiss.  
“You are taking too long. The swine will run away.”  
“Alucard-“ Just as announced, the vampire spots you and begins running in the opposite direction. “Bloody hell-“

You give chase, faintly hearing Alucard muttering something about the night finally getting interesting.  
His chuckle is disturbing, to say the least. “Challenge you who kills most ghoulies?”  
“Alucard _no-_ “  
But when you turn around the corner, a barrage of ghouls rampages before you. “Alucard _yes._ ”

The high calibre shots of his guns cut through the first row of ghouls. You feel the adrenaline pumping in your veins, and you soon get lost in that old dance.  
Rotting flesh easily gives way to your silver fists. The rotten corpses fall so easily underneath your blade.  
Even in the peak of the fray, you can never truly ease in to his movements. There’s something viscerally predatory about the way he skulks in the shadows. You force yourself to wrench your attention away from him and back to the ghouls, but all your instincts keep reminding you what a bigger threat Alucard is compared to everything else going on around you.

The fight spans the first three floors of the building. When you finally reach the fourth floor, you spot the vampire you were originally chasing dashing in the distance.  
You cut through the stray ghouls before you and vault over the last of them, looking for the vampire that led you here.

Just as you’re about to turn the next corner, you dodge backwards, hearing claws cutting through the air where your face had been just moments before.  
It’s remarkably easy to parry each of their attack. Too slow, lacking conviction, desperation. That was the whole point: vampires have little edge if they are unable to hit you.  
You easily jab their fist away, then breaking it backwards. Their skin sizzles against your silver hands.  
They yank free from your grasp, attacking again. You duck beneath the claws, unstrapping the shotgun from your back: it aligns perfectly with the vampire’s head. The trigger clicks back, blood and brains shoot from the back of its skull, disappearing in ashes even before reaching the ground.  
You get back on your feet, catching your breath, feeling stray sweat forming droplets over your skin. The smoky, ashen scent of the vampire’s death is filling the air around you.

“Now, 23 even,” You snap to the shadows at your side, where Alucard has materialized, just out of reach of the moonlight draping through the window. “Colour me intrigued.”  
“Is everything a game to you!?”  
“No. Just most work-related things.”  
Just as you’re about to reply, another voice crackles through the static. “Cap- we’ve located the civilians.”

“At least three children and two adults. The basement is heavily reinforced and overrun- we need more manpower to break through-“  
The vampire towers before you. “I’ll take care of the situation upstairs. You go assist them.”  
“No. It’s not happening-”  
“Would you rather all those little urchins and innocent bystanders end up in pieces, or turned, _or_ both?”  
You pause, clenching your teeth together. Your eyes meet again his crimson ones. “Quickly and quietly. We can’t afford slip ups.”  
“Yes, _ma’am._ ” There’s a sultriness in his voice that leaves endless mischief to the imagination. He seems to relish in the disapproving look you’re giving him.  
He disappears inside a wall, and you run back towards the stairs.

You run down them two by two, but stop when that chill rushes over your skin. You can almost feel it, that shift in the air, that omen grazing long fingers down your neck and spine.  
Silence lasts only for a few more moments. You hear hell breaking loose just a couple of floors above.  
It’s not the barrage of bullets or the screams – those, you were expecting; it’s those howling and growling noises that raise goosebumps all over your skin.  
You can follow the commotion, the bodies thudding against the walls, _that infernal cackle_ , and then a shifting of weight, and-  
“Oh Jesus H.-“ The sound of a crashed window is heard seconds before the image of a yelling ghoul whooshes past you, just outside of the window. A mushy thud announces its body meeting the concrete pavement on the street below.  
“--Christ, Alucard.”

The noise grows increasingly worse, but you have to push forward nonetheless, running to the basement and finally reuniting with team Bravo. Ghoul corpses are discarded haphazardly on the floors.  
The soldiers are taking cover next to a door, and one of them pulls you to the side. “Cap-“  
“What’s the situation?”  
“We have secured most of the hostages, but there’s two vamps in there with a child. We can’t move forwards without endangering him.”

You dig into one of your back pouches for a silver throwing knife. “Let me have a chat with them.”  
“We’ll be ready at your command, boss.”  
You enter the storage zone with your hands raised up in the air, the knife easily laying hidden between your index and middle finger.  
Soon enough, you spot the wretched thing, dressed in rags, and pointing a gun at the child squirming in his arms.  
“Not another step- or I blow his face up!”  
“Shhsh- can we talk? I’m just here to talk,” The vampire doesn’t trust you one bit, all according to plan.

“Look, I’ll be honest-“ You say, in the most provoking tone you can muster. “You shoot the kid, and you lose the only card you can play, because we’ll rain down on you like hellfire. So, why not just calm down-” He points the gun at you, ready to retort, and that’s the moment to act.  
You throw the knife, aiming right for its eyes, but feel the impact of a bullet crushing against your forehead, sending you staggering backwards, falling against the ground.

You slowly come back to your senses, blinking the pain out of your eyes. You glance towards the vampire, quickly turning into a pile of ash and dust on the ground. The child seems traumatized enough and won’t stop screaming, but he’s all in one piece.

Two soldiers offer their hands to you, helping lifting you up. You notice with chagrin that the mostly gone headache is now back with a vengeance.  
You brush the crushed bullet from your face, the pierced skin already regenerating underneath your fingertips.  
A few soldiers of the team look at you expectantly, but you gesture them to go to the other rooms, where they are more needed.

“I’ll find the last one. You secure the hostages and bring them to safety. I’ve got this.”

You go to inspect the last area of the basement, your portable torch providing the little light you need to navigate through the rooms.  
You hear a slow clap coming from behind you. “Bravo.” The last vampire, if the flair for the dramatic is any indication.  
“Oh god-“ You bring a hand to your head, suddenly wishing your ears would just fall off already. Every single clap feels so loud. It’s incredible how similar to a hangover getting shot to the head feels. “That’s so annoying, would you stop that?”  
Ironically so – he complies. Strange how it’s easier to deal with other vampires rather than Alucard. “Not just anyone can shrug off a bullet to the face,”  
“If I had a penny for every time I heard that-”  
“Let’s be honest, you would have, like, twelve. Tops.”  
“You’d be surprised.”

You shoot at him, but he dodges the shotgun shells, almost disappearing for a moment with how fast he’s moving. “Ah. You’re the master vampire, right?”  
“Well well, the little soldier has brains!” You huff as you sheathe the shotgun away, knowing a more personal approach would have yielded more results with a speed freak like him.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
He dodges your first few slashes.

“Hey- I was monologuing here--”  
You’re able to almost keep up with him, getting your blade to nick at his flesh more than once, until he hits just in the right spots, and you feel a resounding pop crunching inside your shoulder.  
You howl in pain, clutching your dislodged limb.  
He takes advantage of that moment to jerk the blade out of your hand.  
“What a pitiful attempt.”

The ache turns first to sting and then warmth, spreading nicely down your muscles. You can feel the rush just behind your eyes, licking your nerve endings along your neck and shoulder.

“All my children have already witnessed my greatness,”  
You stand back on your feet. Your arm dangles from your shoulder, unresponsive.  
“And soon, you will be mine too.”  
“God, cut the crap.” You run towards him, taking him off guard. You disarm him, taking back your sword, and aiming for its head. Crimson spills from the cuts over his cheek, tainted blood turning to dust when in contact with the holy metal.  
“Shut your mouth and try to survive-”

He doesn’t have an edge, because you’ve seen the other side.  
You’re not afraid, because light has already left your eyes once, and it hasn’t stopped you from fighting.  
Those thoughts would always creep back during the most critical moments: death’s stench caressing your face, copper in your mouth. Unfeeling fingers, snapped nerves, mauled bones.  
Giving or receiving, it doesn’t really matter anymore.

“Is that really all you’ve got?”  
He reeks of fear. “Give me more of that- or was this pathetic attempt your best shot?”  
You kick his legs from underneath him, and he lands squarely on his back. Your sword swiftly pierces through his chest, pinning his upper torso to the ground. He roars against the pain, squirming and wiggling, like the cockroach he is.

“You’re barely worth the effort.“ You pull out a small vial from one of the bags strapped over your chest. “You’re just a disappointment.” He tries to take another swipe at your feet, but you move your boot out of the way to stomp his claws back against the floor, crunching them soundly.  
“C-can’t we talk ‘bout this?!”  
You bare a smirk. “Rest in pieces.”

“N-no, p-p-please…”  
You empty the bottle of holy water on top of him: the drops catch fire as soon as they come in contact with his skin. A wild howl cuts the air as the creature is quickly burnt to ash.  
You grab the handle of your sword as soon as the ashes start to give way underneath it. The flames dance so beautifully over his charred corpse.

Immersed as you are, his deep voice almost startles you. “Impressive.”  
You whip your head towards Alucard, gesturing at him with the blade. “You cheeky piece of work-“ His red eyes are two bright points in the darkness.  
“I should have your head for what you did!” He had thrown out one ghoul. One, single, ghoul. It wasn’t an accident, he just wanted to make you mad. And it was working.  
“So eager for a match…” Alucard’s tone drops even lower than usual. It sounds so… sultry. Personal. It only makes you hate him more. “I like that.”  
The adrenaline is quickly wearing off, leaving space for your sore muscles to protest and exhaustion to set in.  
“Report.” You command, seething.  
“Floor six is clear, _ma’am_.”  
You know that’s a half truth _at best._ But between the thundering headache and the burning pain in your shoulder, you don’t have it in you to protest.

“My, you do look worse for wear,”  
“Shut that up.”  
“…cranky too.”  
His eyes scan over your damaged arm. His hand reaches out, ignoring the fact the last thing you need right now is him parading a helpful attitude. “If I may-“  
“You _may not_ -“  
He easily lets go, but moves your arm just enough to send another jolt of pain traveling down your spine. “Aah-“ That same warmth, throbbing alive from the soreness, blissfully spreading down your muscles. It unfortunately doesn’t escape Alucard.  
“I see.” A smug smile tugs at the corners of his lips. “Enjoy it while it lasts, then.”

You dismiss his comment entirely and wrap your fingers around your arm, keeping it steady. “Don’t bother my men while they’re working. It’s fundamental we carefully pack every shred of evidence in the upper floors.”  
“But of course,” he disappears, probably doing just what you didn’t tell him to, so that the team could actually escort the children out of the basement safely.  
Reverse psychology... this really is the most extreme babysitting session in the world.

You shuffle back from where you came from, and soon enough you hear Jackson’s voice calling out to you. “Captain- Are you alright?”  
You clutch your shoulder, but force a neutral expression over your face. “Just a few scratches. Status on the civilians?”  
His eyes skim over you, brows pinching with that never-ending worry of his, but he doesn’t push any question further. “We’ve rounded them up. A few concussions and some minor traumas, but they’ll live.”  
“Good. Let’s bring them outside.”  
He nods, and you watch him disappear back into the commotion of people.

The stairs separating you from the outside world seem so easy to climb. It might just be the knowledge you’d soon get some well-deserved rest and hopefully some time away from the vampire.  
Sadly, the relief is very short lived, when you see red and blue lights painting the street outside.  
That’s… new.

Hellsing did unveil some things to the public in the last 30 years, but never did the organization come so openly in contact with the police forces. So what is going on?  
You hear quite some cameras clicking outside, and your eyes trail to the side of the building.  
  
Right. Alucard’s unfortunate play mate.

One of the soldiers moves in front of the crowd, attempting to disperse the multitudes of cops, news report cameras, and journalists. “What the fuck- keep them out of here, we have to secure the building.”  
“It’s not necessary, the press is allowed to stay.” Hellsing’s chief in command strides purposefully through the building’s entrance doors.  
Integra looks like a beaten puppy. An angry, old, murderous beaten puppy.

You straighten up, saluting her. “Sir,”  
“What’s the situation?”  
“The targets have been neutralized and we’ve rescued all the civilians.” You nudge to the direction of the swarm of photographers. “My… apologies for the ghoul,”  
“Considering who you’re dealing with, it’s almost setting a precedent for cleanest op.”

“Sir Hellsing!” The voices calling out from outside the building grow more insistent, and not even the soldiers’ presence seems enough to drive them away. “Madame Integra- this way“ “A statement, please!”

You silently slip away from the crowd, back inside the complex. You have had enough new experiences for today, no need to add paparazzi to that list.

You find a nice, lonesome wall to lean against. The temptation to just slide down and rest is strong, but there’s still much to do.  
“Captain (y/s)-“

Oh, no.

Alucard you could take. He would’ve had to focus real hard to pass for a human.  
Seras is a whole other matter. She still sounds so caring, it’s difficult to remind yourself she’s a monster just like him. Especially when she keeps her shadow powers hidden away.  
“You’re wounded.”  
“I’m fine.”  
You press your shoulder against the wall, trying to align the top of your arm back with its socket. “Your shoulder is dislodged- Please allow me to-“ Seras is cut off by the sound of your bones snapping back in place. You let out the breath you have been holding, and gingerly flex your arm to shake the pain away.

“I said I’m fine.”

There’s still a concerned expression over her face, but she gets the message and doesn’t push the matter further.

You begrudgingly walk upstairs, needing to check in on the situation.  
You have a very clear idea of what you would find, and Alucard’s bloodlust sadly never ceases to disappoint.

The fifth floor is covered in deep reds from floor to ceiling. You spot pieces of flesh and organs littering every single surface, and a whole wall missing from the outside of the building. You skim over it all quickly, trying not to recognize any bits of flesh too closely. You close your eyes soon enough, fighting against the stench of freshly gutted blood.

You press the button on the walkie talkie. “Tell HQ floor five will need a good cleaning…”

“Alucard ‘took care’ of it.”  
  
  



End file.
